Jamei
Jamei, NPC Jamei is a monk who resides in Cantha. She is a childhood friend of Mhenlo. As such, she still gets along with him quite nicely, much to Cynn's dismay. Quests Given *Journey to Cavalon *Journey to House zu Heltzer Quests Involved In *Welcome to Cantha (Prophecies characters only) Location *Kaineng City **Bejunkan Pier (only during quest Welcome to Cantha) **Divine Path **Maatu Keep Skills used * * * * Dialogue In Maatu Keep: :"Mhenlo and I were in school together. We were best friends...inseparable, really. He was the serious one, the optimist. I was the joker and the cynic. We complemented one another perfectly." When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"I am pleased to see you again. This endeavor has brought with it much sorrow. We have suffered many losses, but it was good to see my old friend Mhenlo again after so long. Speaking of old friends, you should go to Tahnnakai Temple. I believe someone there wishes to speak to you." Jamei, Healer Henchman Profession: Monk, specializing in Healing Prayers Armament: Staff Armor: Monk Canthan Armor Jamei is available for hire as a henchman at several locations in Cantha. Location *Kaineng City **Dragon's Throat **Nahpui Quarter **Senji's Corner **Sunjiang District **Tahnnakai Temple **Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter) **Zin Ku Corridor *Echovald Forest **Arborstone **Tanglewood Copse **The Eternal Grove Skills used * * * * * * * Evaluation While she is not such a hard healer as Danika or Sister Tai, she is better at removing conditions and hexes. Together with the other monk henchman (mostly Sister Tai) they can keep the party standing quite well. In Hard Mode, of course, most of the time two monks are not enough. Dialogue In Kaineng City: :"It seems ages since Mhenlo and I studied at the Monastery under Master Togo's tutelage, though it truly has not been all that long. Mhenlo and I made a great team. Balthazar's fury burns in him stronger than I think he realizes. He was closest friend back in those days. It is a shame he had to return under such dire circumstances, but I am glad he is here. :Do you need anything?" Quotes Idle quotes in Kaineng City: *''"Have I told you of the adventures Mhenlo and I used to go on together?"'' *''"I will put to good use what I have learned from the Monastery."'' *''"Mhenlo and I had some wild adventures together back in the day."'' *''"To see Mhenlo once more, it is a dream come true."'' *''"We shouldn't stand around too long, Cynn might get worked up again."'' Battle quotes: *''"Dwayna forgives you for your transgressions."'' *''"Dwayna's light washes us clean from evil."'' *''"For Cantha!"'' *''"For Mhenlo!"'' *''"Give the envoys our greetings when they come for you."'' *''"I will put to good use what I have learned from the Monastery."'' *''"In battle, the true character of all people shows through."'' *''"The plague shall never take my home while I live!"'' Trivia *Jamei's Gaze was probably named for this character. Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Quest givers (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Divine Path Category:Maatu Keep